


Maybe I Love You

by kingmalkin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Late at Night, Romance, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmalkin/pseuds/kingmalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Killian Jones stands in the doorway of Emma Swan's apartment. She lets him sleep on her couch. In the morning, she finds he's no longer on the couch, but in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Some Captain Swan fluff. I really wanted to write something like this and I was having some very strong emotions about these two gross people. Enjoy. c:

his breath reeked of thousand year old rum and his body sagged from the weight of intoxication, limbs practically made of jelly. but not even the obstacle of drunken stupor could stop his naturally flirtatious manner. with too-touchy hands, he fell into her frame because something told him she wouldn’t let him fall. he face planted into her breasts and to be honest she didn’t not like it. 

with much difficulty, she manages to shove him onto her couch.she tucks him underneath a comforter while he openly confesses to her that he’ll imagine her arms are there instead. she stares down at him thinking that you’re so pathetic and maybe i love you. she leaves him. 

at two in the morning he’s sober enough to get up and realize that his imagination isn’t as strong as it used to be. he curses a little too loud at the comforter for not actually being her arms before hobbling towards her room because he thinks his heart told him that it was this way. 

and look at that! his heart was right. sometimes it’s not all bad to listen to it. he doesn’t wait for permission to enter the premises, he doesn’t even knock. he just dances his way in, intent on getting the arms he had imagined before. he stops at the foot of her bed and fingers a loose thread, practically falling in love again when he looks at her. 

he immediately puts emma sleeping under his mental list of favorite things. any man or woman would be stupid not to. he reaches out, gently grazing the tips of his fingers against her exposed ankle. he notices the probably secret tattoo that no one but her notices and has the undying urge to kiss it, just once, maybe twice, maybe a million times.

even though she’s a light sleeper, she doesn’t wake from his touch. she slides her foot closer to him but her eyes stay closed. he’s so anxious he forgets to strip himself of all this extremely heavy leather. whatever. he tenderly crawls onto her bed, careful not to touch her no matter how badly he wants to. 

he lowers himself beside her, delicately curling his arms around her so petite waist. at least it feels that way. he feels so big compared to her, laying there right then. one too hard tap could mean a billion broken pieces. he presses his body closer to her and breathes a sigh of utter bliss while his fingers trace the veins that he can feel in her arms. these are the arms he had imagined. these are the arms that no comforter or blanket could ever match.

when he wakes up almost eight hours later, extremely hungover, his heart leaps into his throat, impairing his speech. she’s still there-luckily phew- but facing him. her arms are compressed against her chest and her head rests against his shoulder. 

she doesn’t bother opening her eyes when she speaks. “okay maybe i love you.”


End file.
